The present invention relates to an improved shaded pole motor lamination which exhibits particularly high operating efficiency.
Shaded pole motors are used in a wide variety of applications, including for example counter-top appliances such as can openers, bag openers and the like. Whatever the application, the efficiency with which a motor converts electrical power into mechanical power is important. For any given power and torque requirements, the more efficient the motor, the less expensive it is to manufacture, the less current it draws, and the less heat it generates. Conversely, for a given size motor powered by a given current, the more efficient the motor, the more power and torque it generates. Motor costs can be a critical factor in many highly competitive applications, and increases in motor efficiency translate directly into decreases in motor cost.